lupisvulpesfandomcom-20200214-history
AUDIENCE Episode 2
AUDIENCE episode 2 is a unreleased, unfinished episode of AUDIENCE. There was a casting call results video, revealing the new characters voices, which was removed from the channel once the series was cancelled. We will try and get more information about what the story was about. The plot of the episode is unknown, but it would've starred Please, Day, First, 19, and Arcade. Pro was also seen in some concept art, where he was holding a cane with Showtime beside him. According to the script, Day would've been very suspicious of Toonny and claiming he was evil though out the episode. He ends up getting framed by a unknown character (presumed Showtime, Pro, or most likely; Toonny) but First keeps telling him the 'New character' is not evil. Another scene made out was of Arcade telling someone their rent was over due, but he started backing down and told them they didn't need to pay it right now as they were yelling at him. 19 steps in and tries to get Arcade to toughen up. The final scene that could be made out was Please trying to get Litho's attention, only to be ignored. She then offers to hang out with him, only to be denied. There was a joke with her saying 'Uh-uh-uh, whats the magic word?" Which was Please, her name. Voice Actors: Day - Mike Joseph Please - InweTellemnar First - Ambox Arcade - Hullurichie 19 - Kalireno (Thanks to 'The Audience!' for helping us find the newer characters voice actors!) Found lines(more to be added): Please: Litho? Helllooooo??? Yoo-hoo!!! Please: He's ignoring me again... Please: Come, Lithosphere! Let's go to the gem mines! Please: Come on! We never hang out, you know, as friends! Please: UGH, What a pig! Please: He's in BIG trouble, you shouldn't go near him. Please: I was wrong about that, Amazing intelligent victor! In fact, I wish to donate my body to his experiments! Please: Uh-Uh-Uh! What's the magic word? Arcade: Oh, Sorry! I didn't mean to linger. Do you have a moment? Arcade: Well, it's just that, you owe me a little bit of money... Arcade: How much? Well... Do you want the exact number or...? Arcade: Exactly 153,780 coins. Y-You haven't paid your rent in awhile! Arcade: Sorry! Don't worry about it! Maybe next time? I'll give you a few more months. Or years. Whatever you need-Just please don't yell at me anymore. Arcade: 19, get down from there, that isn't safe! Arcade: Have a nice day! Day: Hello, First! Come here often? Day: Oh, Right, You work here...um...Lets head to the Quasar Kingdom. King Oxy says he needs help. Day: The south boarders secure. I still need to check up on the prison. Day: Hey, I saw these flowers and I thought of you. Day: What?! Day: I TOLD you he was evil! I TOLD you! He can't be trusted, he's just trying to frame me! I didn't do this! Day: I left the stove on! 19: Oi, get away from him, I'll rip you to shreds. 19: This is MY territory, and I won't settle for trespassers. Leave or die. 19: Seriously? 19: Arcade, you can't let people walk all over you like that! 19: Don't take no for a answer, you can do it! Now I want you to trot back up there and show them what you're made of. 19: Bring it on, Buddy. I'll take you on anyday. 19: Give me one good reason why I should believe a word you say. You better think long and hard. 19: Well that backfired. 19: Run, Arcade, RUN! 19: They're cruisen for a bruisen. First: Oh, fine. If you must, but don't let me see you here again. I won't hesitate to advance my army. First: Oh why thank you Day! These are perfect--for the radiation test. First: Day! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be on the Fifth floor training the new recruits. First: Get back to work! First: Just don't worry about them. They're just trying to get under your skin. First: He's NOT evil. If he was, he'd be in Tenebris already. Just don't worry about them. First: Fine! If your SO worried about this new character then I'll run a few tests on him. But until then try to relax and do something else to get your mind off things. First: Your a mess. Go clean yourself up.